Administration The Harold Goodglass Aphasia Research Center (HGARC) is a consortium of researchers who are investigating the neural underpinnings of language. Through the P30 mechanism, the HGARC capitalizes on the long-standing cooperative and cohesive interaction of the institutions in the consortium and the clinical entities that refer potential research participants to the HGARC for evaluation. Cooperating institutions and entities include Boston University School of Medicine;VA Boston Healthcare System;Brandeis University;Brown University;Boston College;Harvard University;Massachusetts Institute of Technology;Massachusetts General Hospital Institute of Health Professionals;Emerson College: Spaulding Rehabilitation Hospital;HEALTHSOUTH Braintree Hospital, HEALTHSOUTH New England Rehabilitation Hospital;HEALTHSOUTH Ludlow;Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center;and Brigham and Women's Hospital. Dr. Martin L. Albert, as the P30 Principal Investigator and Core Center Director, and Dr. Kristine Lundgren, Administrative and Clinical Director, are responsible for overall leadership of the P30 Core Center and the day-to-day operational management. The Administrative Core is the operational hub of the P30 Core Center. Dr. Albert establishes procedures for utilization of resources, coordinates activities of the P30 Core Center staff, and administers the fiscal, personnel, and physical facilities of the Core Center. Drs. Albert and Lundgren work together on regularly recurring tasks and ad hoc problem-solving, including Core utilization, human studies issues, subject protection, program coordination, and program planning and evaluation. Drs. Albert and Lundgren provide liaison with the staff of other entities with which the P30 is administratively linked;these include the VA Boston Healthcare System Administration;the Psychology, Audiology/Speech Pathology, Research, and Radiology Services of the VA Medical Center;the Neurology Department of Boston University Medical School;and the Office of Research Administration of Boston University School of Medicine. Organizational and Administrative Structure The description of the administrative structure is presented in four sections: chain of responsibility for decision-making and administration;specific managerial responsibilities;determining the distribution and utilization of funds for cores;relation to applicant institution.